


the sub is always better than the dub

by macabrekawaii



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dick Grayson, Come Eating, Comeplay, Crack Treated Seriously, Dick Grayson is a bad hentai dub, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Filthy, Hentai, If you do not like Dick calling Jason his brother please turn back, Incest Kink, Just Fucking Awful, M/M, OOPS JASON IS INTO ANYTHING DICK DOES, OOPS JASON IS INTO IT, Pseudo-Incest, This is not beta read, Top Jason Todd, Under-negotiated Kink, this does not deserve to be beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrekawaii/pseuds/macabrekawaii
Summary: Listen this is just me cramming as many bad hentai cliches as I can into one JayDick fic and only god can judge me
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 17
Kudos: 109





	the sub is always better than the dub

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fucking nightmare that I told myself wouldn't get past 500 words but HERE WE ARE

“Hmm somebody’s eager tonight.” Jason grins as he feels Dick grinding against him, his erection hard against his thigh. They’re tangled up in bed having lost their clothing the moment they came inside.

“I’m just riled up baby, it’s been a while.” Dick licks at Jason’s throat, sucks a line down to his clavicle before biting and sucking harder. He leaves a dark bruise behind for his efforts. Jason sighs into it, turning around to lay on his side, facing Dick. 

“Dickie it’s been like six hours.”

“Maybe I just really need your cock inside me.”

Jason’s eyes flash and he’s reaching for the lube before Dick says another word. He grabs it from their nightstand and flops back into the pillows on his back, spreads his legs and strokes himself with the lube. Jason grunts and feels his half-mast hard-on fill in his hand against the wet slide of his palm. They had fucked recently enough Jason knew Dick didn’t need any further warmups. 

“You want this, bluebird?” Jason looks up at Dick through his lashes and flashes a smug smile. 

Dick clamors over Jason and straddles him. He works Jason’s slick length along the cleft of his ass. Jason groans and throws his head back at the feeling.  
“I want you inside me.” Dick leans forward, splays his hands across Jason’s abs. “I want your thick cock filling me up.” Dick reaches back with one hand and presses Jason against his body, slowly drawing his cock between his plush asscheeks. 

“Daddy know you got such a dirty mouth on you?” 

Dick smiles all the way up to his sparkling blue eyes, his cheeks crinkling with it. This is never good. 

Jason positions himself against Dick’s ass and inhales sharply as his cockhead slides against the pucker of Dick’s hole. Sweat beads at his brow and he furrows it slightly as he presses into the bliss that is Dick Grayson. 

Dick looks down at him grinning wide, eyes feral. “You’re so biiiiiiiiig.” Dick whines as Jason breeches him, leaning forward to rake his nails down Jason’s chest. “You’re stretching me so much!” 

Jason rolls his eyes. So it’s gonna be like this tonight. He reaches up and grabs one of Dick’s nipples and rolls it between his fingers. Dick arches his back, presses himself into the movement as Jason reaches up with his other hand, fucking into Dick with only the piston of his hips. He pinches and digs his thumbnails into the sensitive buds. Dick lets out a high-pitched yowl, one Jason knows is for show, but it still goes right to his cock, feels it throbs inside the other man. 

“Play with my tits, yes!” He squirms, rolling his hips in tight circles. Jason gropes at his chest, trying to ignore the way Dick is pressing into his hands while making higher and higher pitched noises. Jason feels his face heating up, the flush of embarrassment searing into his skin. “Don’t you love your big brother’s tits, little wing?”

“Ffffuuuck Dickie, c’mon.” Jason mumbles, feels like his mouth is full of cotton. He moves his hands back down, grabs Dick by the hips. His large hands fit just right into the sweet curves of Dick’s body and he thumbs the line of the sharp V of Dick’s lithe hips. He growls, fucking up into Dick with everything he has, intent on focusing on what he feels and not what he’s hearing. 

"Oh little brother, you’re tearing up my insides!" Dick shouts as Jason slams into him, his length pushing so far inside he hopes Dick can taste it in his filthy fucking mouth. "You're going to fill me up with your hot cum, aren't you?"

“Baby what the fuck are you on tonight.” Jason huffs out a stilted laugh, rolls his hips upwards in a way that leaves Dick gasping too much to talk. Jason digs his nails into the meat of Dick’s ass leaving behind half-moon marks and bruises he knows Dick will press into with his own fingers in the morning. Maybe he’ll stay quiet now.

Jason gets a few blissful moments of nothing but the sound of skin slapping against skin, the short intake of breath from Dick above him, and the way his breath sounds punched out of him every time he slides all the way in. 

“I want to feel you cum, I want my little brother’s hot cum inside me. I want you to fill me so much it seeps out for days.” Dick leans down to kiss Jason, blindsiding him after what he’s said. Dick’s tongue is wet and probing in his mouth, squirming as far back as Jason can let him. He moans around it, kisses Dick back with as much energy as he can spend while he snaps his hips. Jason can barely think. Dick kisses him deep, kisses him breathless, leaves him absolutely panting—a string of saliva connecting their mouths as Dick pulls away and leans up again. 

Dick starts stroking himself, the movement sharp and quick. He sounds hoarse, like Jason’s been pounding down his throat and not his tight hole. “Come on little brother I need you to fill me up good, I need your thick cum spilling out of me, I—” Dick cuts himself short, moaning genuine and loud. He looks down at Jason with dark eyes, he looks so fucked out already. His hair sticks to his forehead damp with sweat, beads of it trickling down his face, the sheen of it along his body giving him an obscene glow. “Come on give it to me, give it to me. I need it, I need you to—hhng—fill me.” 

Dick bounces erratically as he strokes himself, rocking his hips with every slam down onto Jason’s cock. Jason pants hard, vision blurring at the edges. He can feel Dick’s orgasm hit him before Dick can, feels Dick’s body convulse and flutter around him, tightening in that way that’s just fucking unreal. 

“AHHHH LITTLE WING I’M GONNA CUM IM GONNA CUM FROM YOU FUCKING ME SO DEEP WITH YOUR THICK COCK, SO SO DEEP. MY LITTLE BROTHER IS SO DEEP INSIDE ME. I CAN FEEL YOU ALL THE WAY UP, GONNA SHOOT YOUR SPUNK SO FAR INSIDE, AH! I'M CUMMING!!! I'M CUMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIING!” Dick screams obscenely, horrendously. The sound is piercing. 

Jason feels absolutely lost, like he’s in a battle with his body and mind. Everything feels beyond amazing, he is on the precipice of orgasm. But everything Dick says is just an absolute fucking nightmare and Jason swears he will have revenge on his betrayer body for being so turned on anyway. Because, so help him, he is as hard as he as ever been in his goddamn life, feels like he could pass out from blood loss from the way his cock surges into Dick’s quivering body, but WHAT THE FUCK IS DICK SAYING.

Dick shudders as he comes, his voice breaking as his moans turn into a loud cackle that devolves into his usual braying laugh. Dick comes in thick ropes that paint Jason’s abs and chest as Dick is losing it, just absolutely howling with amusement. Jason moans as Dick’s body clenches around his dick with every loud peal of laughter. It's horrible, it's wonderful, it's so, so much. 

“Dick I’m--- fuck fuck. FUCKING FUCK.” Jason doesn’t know what to say, feels so overwhelmed by how good Dick feels and how horrible everything else is.

“It's fine, go ahead! Come inside! Shoot your sticky sperm inside me!” Dick can barely talk through his laughter but each mortifying line is punctuated by a staccato of little breathy ah -ah -ahs as Jason fucks up into him, his thick cock pushing into Dick’s already sensitive body. ““AAAAAAH! It feels so good! I can feel your hot spunk inside me filling me up. It’s going to leak out of me you’re filling me up so well.”

Jason comes so hard his body arches off the bed, eyes closed, hands dropping to claw at the sheets, balling them up in his fists. He feels like he’s definitely missed a few moments lost in post-orgasmic haze because when he looks up again, Dick is bending forward to lick some of his own cum off Jason’s heaving chest.

“Oh fuck.” Jason groans and locks eyes with Dick. For it, Dick slips himself off of Jason, Jason's still-hard cock sliding out with an audible wet pop. Dick rakes his nails down Jason’s heated chest, scooping a small handful of his own thick spend. His eyes never leave Jason’s as he draws it up to his mouth, laps at it like a cat in a saucer of milk. He slips out his tongue all the way and lets the warm semen drip down his palm, falling over his mouth, spilling back down onto Jason in sticky strands. As spent as he is, Jason feels his dick give an approving nod to Dick’s actions. 

“Jesus fucking Christ Dickie.” 

Dick brings his hands back down to rub at Jason’s sides, smearing what’s left of the spunk in his hand against his warm skin. 

“God doesn’t live here and you know it.” Dick flashes a smile right out of a toothpaste commercial, the corners of his mouth punctuated with dimples. 

Jason finally laughs, can’t help himself, and Dick picks right back up with him, absolutely cackling. Dick slides down to the bed and curls up against Jason, still shaking with short huffs and giggles.  
Jason reaches up and pushes a few damp locks of hair off of Dick’s face. He thumbs the corner of his mouth before playfully smacking him on his high cheekbone.  
“You’ve been watching too much hentai, gorgeous.”

**Author's Note:**

> to everyone who asked for this I love you. to everyone who absolutely did not ask for this- you're welcome 
> 
> I dub hentai professionally and it haunts my nightmares and now it can haunt yours too


End file.
